The End
by yawn
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have a new and stronger enemy. Will they prevail in their battles against him? Read to find out. Contains violence and adult situations. An explanation chapter is up. Warning: Graphic violence in previous chapters.
1. The Beginning of the End

A/n: I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGs however I do own the other character being brought in this story.

"Ok...It's time you learned your lesson..." Blossom said as she advanced slowly on a man in his mid 20's leaning against a wall. He was wearing black clothing with two daggers attatched to his back and his left hip, his eyes were gray like the sky above the two warriors, and his hair was raven black. Blood was running out of a large gash on his forehead and went around his right eye as he looked up at her.

"Lets go..." His voice had a rough scratchy sound to it as he reached to the dagger on his back and on his hip and held them with the blades at the bottom of his fists. Slowly standing up straight he panted as he looked up at the teenage girl floating in front of him before getting into a fighting stance.

The sky flashed white above them as drops of rain began falling slowly onto them and with a yell the man charged Blossom. His right hand coming up with one knife he turned his right side to Blossom as she dodged the slash and ducked down as the left hand blade went over her head.

Spinning she screamed as she attempted a kick to the man's midsection and missed by inches before planting her feet on the wall the man had just been leaning on and pushed off leaving a crater in it and pulling her right fist back and hitting the man in the chest as he brought a knife down across her side drawing blood and ripping her tight red shirt.

The both of them dropped to their knees panting, the man placing his hands on his chest where he had been punched, and Blossom covering the cut in her side. They watched eachother as they slowly got to their feet and tried to get into a fighting stance again. They were worn out as both brought their fists up and swayed a little as the rain began picking up.

"Cmon Blossom...I was told you were the best of all your sisters...Why haven't you beaten me yet..." The man asked before he lunged at her and swung his left knife at her breasts and saw her step back to avoid the cut before he spun quickly and kicked her in the gut and watched her skid back a few feet kicking up mud and rocks.

Blossom dropped to her knees clutching her stomach not being able to breathe for a few seconds and panted as she looked up at the man and rolled backwards seeing he was standing over her. The man laughed as he watched her and shook his head a little before he reached to his chest and rubbed where she had punched him.

"Who...Who are you!" Blossom said before she got to her feet slowly and watched him feeling blood run down her side and into her blue jeans.

"My name is Kai." He said and smiled as he watched her for a few seconds and gritted his teeth when he heard the other two Powerpuff Girls flying towards Blossom and himself. "Seems like play time is being cut short. I'll see you around Blossom!" He sheathed the daggers before he pulled two small capsules out of a pouch on his belt and threw them on the ground causing them to erupt in thick black smoke before he ran away from the three of them.

A/n: Please r/r. I haven't been able to read a good review for any of my stories in months...Thanks for reading folks. Peace!


	2. Nightmare and a Hostage

A/n: The second chapter to my little story.

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter for it.

Blossom moaned as she awoke in her bed and sat up slowly. Her midsection was wrapped tightly in bandages and her body ached from the fight with Kai the previous day. Sighing she slowly moved to get out of the bed when she heard a knock at the door and covered up with the blanket again.

The door slowly opened showing a shadowy figure standing in the doorway dressed all in black. The figure slowly began walking into the room holding a round object in its left hand that was dripping blood onto the white carpet of the room.

Her heart began to race as the figure slowly held the head up and she screamed when she saw the professor's head and let her eyes go wide when it spoke.

"Blossom? Are you ok? Blossom? Wake up Blossom!" Her body was shaking as if something was pushing her and she let out another scream before opening her eyes and saw the Professor staring down at her with a concerned look on his face.

Her arms went around him in a second and the Professor wheezed as his back popped loudly and grunted out, "Blossom...Let...Go!"

Blossom began crying into the professor's shoulder as she loosened her grip around his neck. The professor sighed softly as he hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. "There, there, Blossom….Everything is ok now. It was just a dream, ok?" Blossom nodded as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry Professor…." She said softly before laying down and rolled onto her side as the Professor stood and walked out of the room. Her eyes began to close slowly as her thoughts drifted slowly to the man who she had fought the day before and prayed her sisters weren't looking for him.

Across the city, Kai stood in the sewers running under the Townsville City Hall with three police men behind him, all pointing their pistols at his back.

"Drop the knives and step back….." One of them said. Kai looked back and smiled as he turned around slowly to face him and reached to his daggers slowly.

"Turn around! Turn around now!" The shortest of the officer's yelled as they all aimed up at his face. Kai's smile only grew as he drew the daggers quickly and ducked as the officers fired at where his head had been. Kicking off of the ground he lunged at the men and yelled as he brought his dagger up across the knee of the man in front of him before kicking the officer on his left into the wall with a loud crack.

Two gunshots sounded off, both bullets hitting the wall of the sewer as Kai threw one of his daggers at the last officer and watched it go into the man's throat. The officer reached up to the dagger as he dropped to his knees then slowly slumped to his side. Kai stood slowly, the last living officer, the man whose knee he had cut open was laying on his side in the water watching him.

As Kai pulled his dagger from the officer's throat he walked to him slowly and pushed him onto his back with his foot. Blood was turning the murky water a brownish red color as Kai placed his foot on the officer's chest and knelt slowly grabbing the man by his hair and lifting his head up. "Goodbye…." He muttered before placing a dagger to his throat and slicing it open and standing slowly as the body twitched a little.

"Time to draw the girls out…." Kai said and walked to a ladder as he sheathed his daggers on his hip and waist and slowly climbed up to the manhole lid and pushed it open.

Half an hour after these incidents occurred, the hotline at the Townsville Community College library began buzzing loudly. Bubbles sighed as she placed her book down and quickly flew to it and picked it up and said into the receiver, "Hello Mayor. What can I do for ya?"

The voice that replied to her was not that of the mayor at all. "It's not what you can do for him, it's what you can do for to the city hall. Your mayor is being held hostage…." A second later, there was a click and the line was dead. Bubbles gulped as she flew to the exit door to the library and outside towards the city hall as fast as she could.

A/n: Sorry there wasn't much violence in this chapter, but in the next one expect a big fight between Kai and Bubbles. Please leave a review if you read, even if you hated it leave a leave a review. I wanna know what I can do better for this story. Thanks for reading! And good day everyone!


	3. Bubbles Final Fight

A/n: Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy mr and/or mrs. reader and possible reviewer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kai.And like...Some other stuff...

Kai sighed as he stared out of the large window in the mayor's office awaiting the arrival of Bubbles. She would be the first of the trio to die, then Buttercup would fall to him, and finally Blossom. The day before he'd injured Blossom, but apparently not enough to where she would be in the hospital for a while.

"There..." He said softly seeing a blue streak come to the front double doors of the Townsville City Hall and heard an explosion as the doors were blown open by Bubbles. Kai turned as he unsheathed the daggers and watched a hole explode in the floor and Bubbles float five feet off the floor.

"Welcome to our battlefield." Kai said as he held his arms open and looked around. The Mayor was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded in a corner by his desk while his new assistant lay in a puddle of blood beside him.

"You'll pay..." Bubbles said seeing her fried lying on the floor dead and bolted to Kai, raising her left fist for her attack. The blow missed by inches of Kai's face and Bubbles was forced to roll in the air to avoid having a knife shoved into her right breast.

Kai jumped and rolled to the side when Bubbles landed on the ground and attempted to sweep his legs from under him and came up from the roll in a crouch only to have Bubble's left foot hit his stomach and send him to the wall causing cracks to make a web where Kai's back hit.

Kai quickly stood and sheathed one dagger as he watched Bubble and slowly circled her. Bubbles' left eye twitched a little as she watched him and ran and faked an uppercut but before she could punch with her right arm her left was grabbed and she felt herself be flung over Kai's shoulder and into the Mayor's desk. Coughing a little she got to one knee and panted as she stood and turned and frowned not seeing Kai where he had been.

Letting out a yell Kai dropped from his fall and brought the dagger down where Bubbles was. The blade of the knife dug into her left shoulder before she was able to move out of the way. She screamed in pain as she pulled back and put a hand over the wound and felt it bleed quickly over her hand and sky blue dress.

"Cmon bitch...Fight better..." Kai said as he spun and attempted to kick her and watched her duck under his leg and punch up against his thigh and gritted his teeth as he dropped to one knee. Bubbles rolled away quickly and winced as she held her left arm to her side and raised her right hand to defend herself as Kai stood slowly.

Walking slowly to the middle of the floor, Kai winced with each step and watched her closely. Bubbles felt the bleeding on her shoulder slowly stop and watched as Kai unsheathed the other dagger again and got into a fighting stance.

"Your other sister...Blossom...She put up more of a fight then this..." Kai said and smiled seeing he hit a nerve in Bubbles.

"You're the one who hurt her! You bastard!" She screamed as she jumped off of the floor and flew towards him as she pulled her right fist back and opened her eyes wide when Kai spun and kicked high enough for the sole of her boot to hit her square in the mouth and felt her head jerk back as the speed her body was going carried her and made her land on her back on the floor.

Coughing a little she began to try and sit up atleast and felt her lips were bleeding after being smashed between his boot and her teeth and looked up seeing a shadow cover her face. Kai stood over her for a few seconds before he moved to stand over her and knelt over her chest.

Kai felt her breasts press against his crotch as he sheathed the knives and looked at her face before saying, "You've lost this fight Bubbles..." He reached down and grabbed her jaw to keep her looking up at him before he brought his right fist up by his head and brought it down against her left eye hard. Bubbles let out a sob as Kai began to beat her mercilessly and tried to hit him with her right arm but Kai grabbed it before she touched him.

"I already told you...You lose." Kai said as he reached to the knife on his hip and pulled it out and placed it against one of her fingers. "No more fighting for you..." Bubbles screamed as Kai began to cut off each of her fingers and began struggling harder against her and slowly went limp and watched her vision slowly go out of focus. The last thing she saw was Kai raising his knife and bringing it down into her right eye.

Nearly an hour later, Kai was finished with Bubbles' body. After killing her he had commited necrophilia with her body, and following that he had dismembered her and laid every part of her in a small line. Her arms, legs, hands, fingers, torso, and head were lined up over the floor. His clothes were soaked with blood as he buttoned his shirt slowly and walked to the Mayor. Yanking the blindfold off he sighed before he walked out of the City Hall leaving a screaming Mayor and two corpses as evidence he had been there.

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed it. And I know, Kai is a sick bastard. Please leave a review if you read this to tell me what I should improve upon, if I made any mistakes with spelling, or if I could possibly add more fighting. Any comments are welcome. Thank you, and good night.


	4. Kai's Motives and a showdown with SWAT

A/n: Chapter 4 of my powerpuff girls story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kai and the characters being introduced in this chapter.

'One down...Two to go...' Kai thought to himself as he stood on the roof of the tallest building in Townsville watching the sunset.

"Hello Kai..." A female voice sounded behind him causing the pigeons on the roof to fly into the air and away.

Slowly turning Kai sighed softly seeing the woman who had tracked him down and forced him to kill the girls. "Well...If it isn't the bitch and her dogs...What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way you fool." The woman said and crossed her arms causing her leather trench coat to open a little showing the leather straps covering her breasts and the small leather skirt going around her waist. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be in Alaska in an alley drinking whiskey."

Kai growled as he walked to her, his right hand going to the dagger on the back of his waist but he stopped seeing the two body guards brandish their own weapons of choice. The one on the woman's left wielded a katana with a five foot long blade, while the one on the right wielded a weapon he called a War Hammer.

"I watched you in the fight with Bubbles. You've gotten sloppy." She said as she walked to him, her thigh high sleek leather boot heels clicking on the roof. Kai looked away when she was standing in front of him for a few seconds watching the sky turn dark slowly before looking at her. Her bright blue eyes glowed, as did her auburn colored hair under the rising moon.

"And you've become more of a whore since the last time we spoke." He said, his voice was full of hate for this woman. She only shook her head as she reached up and pulled a few strands of his black hair out of his eyes.

"You have 72 hours left to kill these girls Kai...If you fail, you die." She said before reaching under the collar of his shirt to a studded collar around his neck. "That little thing there will make your head pop right off when I press a little button...And you should consider yourself lucky, this also enhances your fighting ability."

Sighing, Kai took a step back from her and turned back to look at the sky before saying softly, "They will be dead..."

"They had better be Kai. I trust you." She said and smirked before walking back to her body guards. "Kyo, take us back home." She said before there was a bright flash then they were gone.

"Stupid fucks..." He muttered before he sat slowly on the roof and let his head slump a little as he slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the roof access stairwell, a group of ten SWAT members stood in a tight line, all of them dressed in black and navy blue uniforms and armed with MP5 submachine guns.

"Ok...Intel says Bubbles killer is up on this roof...What we're gonna do is burst through the door and catch him by surprise and open fire. Everyone understand?" A man at the front of the group said as he inched to the door and heard each of them give a sort of grunt as a yes before he kicked open the door and yelled as he began ran through the door and opened fire in short three round bursts on a figure shaped like man and moved to the left so the others could come out.

Gunfire filled the air as the firgure was ripped to shreds from the bullets coming from ten machine guns. Eventually it all stopped when the men reloaded and the one who had spoken before walked slowly to the figure. Prodding it with the barrel of his weapon he watched it slump to the side and grinned behind his face mask as he turned to the other SWAT members and froze seeing a man in a crouch on the top of the casing for the roof access stairwell.

Kai grinned as he jumped into the air and did a small flip and landed in front of the other SWAT members. Brining his hands back he drove the knives into SWAT on each side of him before releasing the daggers from his grip. As the two men slumped to the ground from the daggers driven into their hearts, Kai charged at one of the other men.

The SWAT Kai was charging raised his weapon and tried to fire before Kai grabbed his right arm and twisted violently and quickly broke it before he was thrown off the roof screaming to his death. The next man Kai charged fired shots off that missed Kai by inches but all hit other members of his team before Kai kicked him in the left kneecap causing him to fall to his knees only to have his neck broken.

Five more SWAT were left as Kai pulled up a body in front of him and used it as a shield for the bullets that were now being fired at him. Kai's eyes slowly moved to a cylinder on the body he was holding and grinned seeing it was a flash bang grenade. Reaching up to it he pulled it from the belt loop and pulled the pin before tossing it around the body towards the other SWAT members.

Dropping the body at the sound of the bang, he heard yells as he grabbed one of his daggers from a body and proceeded in killing all but one of the men. When the man was able to see again he winced a little seeing bodies scattered around him. Kai kicked him in the back of the knees forcing him to go down.

"You failed to prevent these men from being killed. You made a mistake following me. And now you pay for that mistake." Kai said before sliding his dagger to the man's throat and slicing it open before picking him up and throwing him over the side of the building to the streets below.

Sighing softly he looked up hearing a soft rumble of thunder and winced when a rain drop fell into his eye before walking to the man he had used as a decoy. Kneeling beside the body he tugged the jacket from him and grinned as he stood and said, "Thanks a lot Professor." Turning, Kai walked to the roof access stairway to leave the building.

Across the town, Blossom stood in the shower slowly cleaning her wounds as the water poured over her. She heard the door to the bathroom open and covered herself as she looked at Buttercup who quickly shut the door and went to their room.

The 16 year old girl sighed as she sat on their bed and yawned after a few seconds. She'd spent the entire day searching for Bubbles killer. She'd seen the remains of her body, all lined up on the floor of the mayor's office. It disgusted and frightened her to no end seeing that someone was finally able to defeat them in a fight.

Laying down, Buttercup yawned softly as she rolled onto her side and heard the phone start ringing on the nightstand. Sitting up she mumbled things under her breath as she moved to the phone and picked it up slowly and said into the receiver "Hello?"

"The Professor is dead….If you wish to find me, I'm in the business district a mile to the east of where I killed your sister." Before Buttercup could say anything the line went dead and she slowly hung the phone up.

"Buttercup? Who was that?" Blossom yelled from the bathroom as she was putting a towel around her body. Walking out of the bathroom she frowned when she saw Buttercup wasn't in their room and a window was open.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I have a feeling it sucked a bit, but the next one will be the build up to the fight with Kai and Buttercup, which I assure you will be a long and violent one with many injuries on both fighters. I'll update in 3 days. Maybe 4. Thanks for reading and leave a review if possible. Good night.


	5. Buttercup, Blossom, and Kyo

A/n: The fifth chapter of this story. Obviously. Oh, and thank you latest reviewer for giving me the idea for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story, Kai, and the woman and the guards in the last chapter.

Kai sighed softly as he stood in the middle of the road close to the pay phone he had used to call Buttercup and smiled feeling rain begin to slowly fall on him before hearing a whoosh go by his head and looked behind him.

"Hello Buttercup." His voice was soft and calm as he watched her and turned slowly to face her. Buttercup stood in black jeans and a bright green shirt with her hands clenched into fists as the rain began to quicken.

The sky flashed once with lightning and the two charged at each other, Kai drawing his daggers and Buttercup pulling her right fist back. However before the two could strike, Kai was struck from behind by a car and was sent flying to the left.

Buttercup tilted her head slightly and looked up and smiled seeing Blossom land softly a few feet from her as the car and Kai crashed into a building.

"Thanks." Buttercup said and turned to looked at Kai as he pushed the car off of him.

As Kai slowly stood he sighed and looked up seeing the last two powerpuff girls standing in the street as rain poured down onto them. Walking slowly he smiled as he stepped out into the rain and watched them get into a fighting stance.

"Lets go girls." He said before the girls charged. Ducking a kick from Buttercup he twisted to the right to avoid Blossom's uppercut before he attempted to perform a roundhouse kick on the two of them.

The kick connected squarely with Blossom's jaw and sent her flying into a building before Buttercup was hit by the same kick. Buttercup slid back a few feet as Kai ran after her, both daggers were being aimed at vulnerable parts of her body.

Blossom struggled to sit up from a ruined column of the building she had just been sent flying into and watched in horror as Kai put a dagger into Buttercup's left shoulder and the other he shoved into her body in her right side under her ribs.

Buttercup was stiff from the two objects inside of her and she began to cry as Kai moved back from her, the daggers protruding from their entry points. She turned slowly to look at Blossom as Kai began reaching to the dagger in her side.

Just as Kai grasped the dagger, Blossom screamed for her sister, her last sister. A second later, Buttercup's ribcage lay beside her body on the street as blood poured from her chest cavity.

Kai stood from Buttercup's body staring down at his handy work before Blossom and himself were surrounded by a bright blue light.

"What in the hell?" Kai muttered seeing the light and frowned when it left. Blossom sat a few feet away on black tiling. There was a small buzzing sound before the lights on the ceiling of the room they were in flickered to life and showed close to 30 men dressed in black armor holding weapons ranging from swords to gigantic axes and hammers and clubs.

'Mother fucker….' Kai thought as two men stepped to the side to let someone through and sighed seeing the woman he had met after killing Bubbles walk into the circle.

"Hello Kai…" She said, her voice was a purr as she walked to him. His body suddenly went rigid as she approached and he couldn't move as she pressed against him.

"What the fuck are you doing to me!" Kai said through clenched teeth as he struggled to move. The woman's left hand was placed on his stomach and moved slowly downwards to his crotch before giving a squeeze.

"You have one more thing to do for me Kai…." She said softly before releasing him from a small spell and moved back from him. The only things covering her body were two small strips of leather that covered her nipples and converged at her crotch and covered her lower lips. "Then you die…."

Looking around the circle Kai finally let his gaze fall upon the final powerpuff girl. She was standing now, seeming as if she was going to attack anyone who moved to her. Letting out a sigh Kai began walking to her as he sheathed his daggers.

"Get away from me…." Blossom said, her back and ribs were killing her after being thrown into that building. Kai knelt in front of her and bowed his head as if bowing down to her.

"I wish to assist you in getting out of this place. Help me kill these people." He said and looked up to her. He could feel the collar on his neck move a little bit and stood slowly seeing Blossom nod. "Good. Then first thing is first…." He said and quickly withdrew a dagger and turned as he prepared to throw the dagger and watched it fly through the air and into the woman's hand and the controller to his collar.

There was a small pop before the woman began screaming as she tried to get the controller off of her hand with the knife. "Kill them!"

There was a single grunt from all the men in armor as they prepared to attack Kai and Blossom. Kai smirked as he looked around and raised his remaining dagger up ready to fight.

The battle began soon after, the first of the men carrying a broad sword charged at Kai. He was quickly killed when Kai drove his dagger into the space under the helmet that showed only a little bit of his throat and took his sword from his hands before he fell. The second and third men charged Blossom and she melted their armor with her heat vision before she jumped into the air and dropped onto their heads. Her legs wrapped around the first one's neck and she twisted her body hard enough to break the man's neck.

A few minutes later, there were only five guards left and they seemed to be working well together against Kai and Blossom before a single door opened that the woman had run out of a minutes after the battle began. Slowly walking through the door were the woman's body guards. As they approached the small group, their weapons were drawn and the last men attacked.

Blossom cut through one of the men's arms with her sword as Kai swung with his club at the other men attacking him. After a few seconds the last two men backed off to go to the body guards and were met with death. The first was speared through the head with Kyo's katana and the second was crushed into nothingness with the war hammer.

"Welcome to the party boys…." Kai said as he watched the men, his face was smeared with blood.

Kyo and the other man grunted in response as they readied their weapons and charged at Kai and Blossom a second later.

The battle started with Blossom giving a bone shattering kick to the face of the man wielding the war hammer and the club Kai held being cut in half by Kyo.

Seconds later, Blossom scored first blood when she began to dismember the man with the war hammer with a scream as each limb was pulled from the torso. The other two ignored the sounds of Blossom slaughtering the man as they fought, Kai deflecting slashes and stabs with his recovered daggers.

The fight between Kai and Kyo was swift and brutal, both warriors became tired quickly and stepped away after Kai attempted to stab Kyo only to have the dagger glance off the thick armor Kyo was wearing.

"Well this is fun..." Kai said and looked past Kyo at Blossom who was getting ready to attack Kyo from behind. Kyo followed Kai's gaze and gritted his teeth together as he turned hearing Blossom kick off of the ground behind him. Time slowed down for the three of them, Kyo bringing his sword up from the ground, the tip cutting into the thick cement floor. Blossom's blood covered face with a look of indescribable anger upon it. It was at that point, time sped up again.

Kai watched in a sort of demented glee when he watched Kyo cut Blossom in half just as she punched his armor causing it to shatter. As Kyo went down on one knee, his waist length gray hair was released into the air only to have blood spray from the halves of Blossom and cover his body as they fell to the ground and flopped about in small spasms.

"Thank god she's gone." Kai muttered as he watched Kyo stand, blood dripping off of him as he turned to face him. "Alright Kyo. Lets have some fun..." Kai said before he kicked off of the ground with a yell and ran as fast as he could towards Kyo.

Kyo was caught offguard by the charge and grunted when Kai rammed into him with his shoulder and felt Kai pick him up as he continued to run and let out a yell when he was slammed into the wall. Kai stepped back with a low chuckle as Kyo dropped to the ground on his feet and glanced at the spiderweb like crack that had formed.

A split second later, Kyo was on the attack but much faster then before since he didn't have the armor weighing him down anymore. Kai watched for an opening in Kyo's little attack plan and let out a yell as he moved forward seeing Kyo raise his sword over his head and stabbed him in his stomach before planting a foot on his belt and pulling up and away opening a large cut in Kyo's midsection.

Kyo laughed when Kai landed in a crouch a few feet away and watched him not feeling any pain. Kai was watching the open would he had just given Kyo and growled not seeing any blood.

"You fool. You can't kill me kai. Just give up!" Kyo yelled and raised his katana above his head getting ready for one last assault.

A/n: Sorry for ending it so abruptly, but I had to. It took me a while to write just this chapter so please check frequently for the final chapter. Thank you and good night. Again.


	6. The End

A/n: Been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. Enjoy the final chapter of The End.

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters.

"So nice you're still fighting..." Kyo said as he watched Kai stand after being thrown against a wall.

Kai sighed softly as he watched K yo for a few moments and shook his head slowly. Blood was running out of multiple wounds on his stomach and back from his fight so far with Kayo.

_Fucking hell...Guy just won't go down..._Kai looked around the room slowly and tilted his head a little seeing thick electrical wires going on the southern wall. He then had an idea.

There was a yell as Kyo charged him again and he dove to the side dropping his daggers and grabbing a giant shuriken laying beside a body. In a split second Kyo was over him again and Kai was once again diving, but this time as he came up he threw the weapon at the southern wall and watched with a grin at the shower of sparks that came from the wall as the largest wire was split in half.

Kyo watched with a smirk on his face as Kai stood and turned to him. Slowly lowering his katana to his side he placed the tip against the floor and bent his knees. If he charged now, he would be able to bring the sword up in a diagonal cut and hopefully end this battle.

Kai readied himself for Kyo's next attack and looked on the ground around him for something he could use. Nothing. _Perfect..._

With a yell Kyo was running toward's Kai, his sword causing sparks to fly up behind him from the floor. As his sword was brought up, he watched Kai duck down under his cut and grunted when Kai punched him in the stomach and felt blood fill his mouth before he coughed as he stumbled back a few feet.

Standing up straight, Kai grinned as he watched Kyo hold his stomach and ran at the large man with his fists clenched. Kyo had no time to raise his sword to defend the flurry of punches he received for a few seconds and panted softly as he stumbled back. He could hear the crackling of the split electrical wire behind him and dropped his sword before grabbing Kai's right arm when he tried to uppercut him.

"Come on boy...Try harder." Kyo said with a bloody grin and lifted Kai off the floor slowly.

"Eat shit and die you fuck." With a growl, Kai planted his foot in Kyo's stomach and pushed away from him.

Kyo stumbled backwards and let out a yell of pain when his back connected with the dangling wires. Electricity surged through his body as he spasmed against the wall. Kai could only watch with a grin as the man was electrocuted with thousands of volts of electricity but tilted his head hearing Kyo actually start laughing.

"You fool...I'm immortal." Kyo said and slowly stepped away from the wall, his body glowing a light blue.

"You've got to be shitting me." Kai muttered under his breath as he slowly walked backwards, picking up Kyo's sword when he passed it.

Kyo slowly began to laugh as he held his right hand up and shot an arc of bright blue lightning out of his fingers to Kai. Holding up Kyo's sword, Kai braced himself and clenched his teeth when the lightning touched the sword and smiled feeling nothing. When Kyo finally stopped shocking the sword, it had a blue glow around it and Kai was grinning.

It was time for the final assault. With a yell, Kai charged forward with the sword in front of him, using it as a shield from the arcs of lightning being fired at him from Kyo's hands.

Leaping into the air, Kai flew over Kyo's shoulders, holding the sword out to his right as he went by and landed on the ground in a crouch. Kyo's sword dripping with blood.

There were two thuds behind Kai, each within seconds of the other. The first, was Kyo's head hitting the floor. The second was his body falling forward.

_And now for the bitch..._

He searched the entire building before finally reaching the woman's room. He found her standing in the middle of the room, still dressed in her skimpy outfit. As he walked in he sighed as he stopped about 10 feet from the door.

"Are you ready to die?" He asked and watched her look at him.

"Are you sure you want to kill me, Kai? I am the one who brought you back...Remember?" She said and began to slowly walk up to him, her hips swaying slowly.

She smelled of fruit to Kai. Pears. He watched her feeling a finger slowly run down from his throat and over his chest slowly. It was making him feel things he didn't want to feel now. Not before the kill.

"I have to kill you Morgana..." He said in a hushed voice as he watched her hands feeling them both on his stomach now.

She only smiled a sweet smile up at him as she reached down to the control to his collar and pressed a button. There was a small set up beeps and then the collar went loose before falling off of him.

"I won't stop you Kai." She said and let her hands move down a little lower and cup the bulge in his pants before stepping back and turning around slowly.

Kai could see the rest of her outfit now. The black shiny leather went between her cheeks and up her back in a V. He sighed as he took a small step back and raised the sword.

"Goodbye Morgana." He said and with a grunt he shoved the sword through her back and watched the rest of the sword explode from between her breasts in a shower of blood. Morgana screamed in pain but only for a second before Kai pulled the sword down a little and cut through her heart.

Her body dropped to the floor after a second of being against him. Her perfect body pressing against his. It was over.

As Kai turned he sighed as he pulled Kyo's katana from Morgana's back and walked slowly out of the room. Making his way through the building he found the way out and stretched slowly.

"Time to leave..."

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review with your email, and I'll tell you when the next story featuring Kai will be up on this site. Thank you, and good night.


	7. Thank you all Final authors note

A/n: Thanking chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or thier likenesses or etc. Thank you.

I'd like to thank you all for your support while I wrote this story. I apologize for taking so long, but computer crashes, a break up with my close to 2 year gf, and just plain mean depression kept me from accomplishing this goal. If you're as much of a fan of Kai as a few friends of mine, then you'll want to check my profile for updates on another story I've started writing today.Thank you all for making this expierence wonderful and fulfilling to the very end. Sweet dreams, good night, and take care, fellow readers, reviewers, and just plain friends.

-yawn. Aka- Brody.


	8. Explanations on Kyo

A/n: Explanations.

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters!

I've been receiving messages from people on my screen name about how Kai was able to kill Kyo if he was immortal. I've decided to explain this.

In the way that Kyo is killed, he is killed with his own weapon. His katana. To become immortal, he found a way to remove his soul from his body and put it into an object of his choice, the katana.

I've written multiple short stories about Kyo on my now virus ridden old computer, about his quest to find out this information. I just never got around to posting them.

I got the idea for the death of Kyo only a few days ago. Which would explain why it took so long to post the final chapter. I figured a goodway to kill an immortal, would be to kill him through a weapon of his own design. Since Kyo's soul is in the sword, the weapon would be his downfall. I hope this cleared things up for some of you. If it hasn't then I apologize.

And the few people messaging me about Morgana, she's not dead. Atleast, not yet. Like I said before, check my profile quite often for my next story with Kai. Good night everyone.


End file.
